Such heat shields are used in the automobile field to accomplish heat insulation, e.g., between an exhaust, a catalytic converter and the oppositely disposed vehicle components, e.g., a vehicle floor or the like.
EP 0 439 046 shows that it is known to create a heat shield as described above from a foil package, wherein a pad-like member is present, comprising a plurality of metal foils forming a stack, the metal foil layers being arranged one above another in a vertical direction above a sheet metal piece.
Here, the metal foils are embossed so as to form air gaps between the individual metal foil layers, which gaps are intended to considerably improve the insulating effect of the pad-like member.
However, in the above prior art arrangement, the insulating effect is not at an optimum because the embossed metal foils rest directly on the supporting sheet metal piece, and, as a result, produce an undesirable heat transmission therewith.